Love Among the Runes
by DeanJensen
Summary: What can go wrong when you involve the Familiars, Max and Alec? Everything... love is shattered, lies are told and souls are lost.
1. Chapter 1: My Happy Ending

**Chapter one: My happy ending**

Alec was finally getting drunk, that's a good thing considering he'd been trying to do that for the past 12 hours. Since his last conversation with Logan. He could still hear him, and it made his stomach flip inside out.

He thought about how he should have left after Manticore burnt down, but no he'd stuck around like the idiot that she thought he was. "She'll need a hand with all the transgenic out there." he'd said as his decision making argument with him self.

Then after that he'd secretly fallen for her, not that it was really a huge secret if you'd took a few seconds to really look you'd have seen it. So he stayed for that after all the yelling's and beatings he let her give him. However, Logan knew Logan knew how Alec felt about her and now here he was 12 hours or so ago asking me to do something... god he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Max hadn't said anything after the doctor announced how to fix the virus. She just stared at Alec for the longest time. For the first time since he'd known Max, Alec didn't know what that look was. "I've got to go." were her only words before she turned and walked out leaving Logan and Alec staring at the floor, ceiling, and hell even the wall looked more interested then the two men actually making eye contact.

Logan walked out after her a few minutes later, leaving Alec with the doctor. "Are you positive about this? I mean can't we do it some other way? How about I give her my blood?" Alec questioned hopeful, but the doctor simply shrugged his head no in an apologetic manner.

Alec left after that and made his way back to terminal city, to his office at headquarters. "If anyone asks I'm not here." Alec barked to Mole. If he could count on someone to do as he said without question, it was Mole. The lizard man just nodded at him and turned his attention back to some paperwork.

_Flashback_

_"I'm sorry Alec I was downstairs and didn't see him come up." Mole stormed into his office following Logan about to grab him._

_"It's alright; close the door on your way out." Alec didn't turn his chair to look at them. He continued to stare out the window of his office sipping on his whiskey._

_"Alec, I can't begin..." Logan started but was cut off._

_"Is it what she wants?" Alec simply questioned taking another long sip when he heard the answer._

_"She says that she thinks so." Logan replied sitting on the sofa near the door. He felt sorry for Alec, he felt disgusted for him too. He knew his feelings towards Max, and this would if it wasn't already hurting him in the long run._

_"Fine." was all Alec could muster up to say. He would have liked to tell him to get out of his office and to go to hell and to bring that bitch with him, but he couldn't._

_"Alec, I'm sorry. I told her to never mind that we'd find some other way." Logan started, but stopped when Alec finally turned to him. Fear and sadness overtook Logan, never had he seen someone look the way Alec looked at that moment._

_"Find another way. I have to fuck her and get her pregnant. How do you find another way to do that? GET OUT!!!" Alec started yelling and throwing anything he could get his hands on, except for his whiskey. He knew he'd need that if he wanted to survive the night."_

Finally, Alec drank enough to pass out. Without him ever realizing it, Mole had found him and taken him back to his apartment ordering everyone to stay away from him. "No one is to disturb him." Mole had ordered while everyone was in the mess hall chowing down.

Most of Alec and Max's friends knew the reason for Alec's breakdown, therefore they did damage control and started telling people that he'd been injured during a mission and was now recuperating. That satisfied everyone as to why their leader was a no show for a few days.

When Alec finally woke up the next day, he stayed at his apartment until he made his call. "It's tonight or never, whenever you're ready." Alec said into the phone without letting whoever answered give him a reply. He started drinking again. There was no way in hell he'd be sober doing the one thing he thought he'd love to do tonight.

Two hours later he was standing at the counter in his kitchen when Max walked in. He didn't turn around as he drank his glass. She stood there not too far behind him staring, wondering and even scared. "Alec, would you please talk to me?" Max questioned slightly above a whisper. Alec continued to drink without answering her, she could see how tense he was by the way his back alone was twitching. "I'm sorry..." Max started to say but never finished.

Hearing her start that sentence threw Alec over the edge. Sorry, my fuckin' ass she's sorry. Alec thought to himself. He threw his glass against the wall and turned to her. Taking the few steps that separated them he grabbed her and started kissing her and pushing her towards his room. I never thought I could hate you my sweet Maxie Alec never stopped kissing her incase he'd lose the will to go on.

Stopping once he reached a wall, he turned and pushed her against the wall. He grabbed the top of her shirt and yanked it off of her and did the same with her bra. "Do you have any idea what you do to me Maxie?" He questioned before running his tongue over her bare shoulder and up her neck as his hands found her breasts. Max gasped as she tilted her head back to give Alec more access. She could feel his hardness press against her back and knew that this was going to be rough.

Finding her zipper, he untied her pants and pushed them down within seconds. Max turned her head and Alec kissed her hard. It was all lips, teeth and tongue. He finally broke the kiss and turned her around. She helped him strip him of his clothes. He pushed her back against the wall as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Alec attacked her neck with little bites and kisses while his hands found her breasts and began to fondle her nipples. How Alec made it to his bed was a miracle, but once he arrived, he tossed her onto the bed and climbed on top over her.

Max screamed out as she felt him enter her. She bit her lip as she felt him fill her completely. She threw her head back and started moaning as he started to move within her. Max felt tight around him her inner walls contracting every time he pushed himself deep inside of her. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he started nibbling on her neck. "Oh, god, faster, harder." she gasped as Alec thrust himself inside her repeatedly going deeper with every thrust.

He sunk his teeth into her shoulder and heard her scream, but he knew that it wasn't out of pain but pure undiluted pleasure. He licked the blood of her shoulder and attacked her lips once again.

With a few final thrusts, Alec sent them both over the edge. "ALEC!!!" Max yelled as blinding passion and sweet bliss over came her. After their climaxes had subsided, they both collapsed into the mattress sweat pouring down their bodies and both breathing hard.

There was nothing more that Alec would have wanted to do then to pull her to him and spoon with her until they both fell asleep. Finding the last of his strength, he got up out of bed and put his jeans and a shirt back on. He headed towards his bedroom door. "You can let yourself out." Alec said in a neutral tone as he put his shoes on and grabbed his coat that was hanging on the door handle and walked out of his own home.

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought that we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, suppose to be, but we lost it

All the memory so close to me just fades away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Remember You

**Chapter 2: I'll remember you**

Four months had gone by since that night in his apartment. He hadn't returned for a long time hoping her smell would go away but it hadn't. After he'd gotten used to that she was always around him, "Alec, please we need to talk about this." Max would try an attempt at talking with him. Alec would simply ignore her and continue with whichever task he was at.

Every night he'd go to crash and have a few drinks with Sketchy and Original Cindy, they'd stayed good friends even with everything that had happened. To his relief too OC never mentioned anything about that night or Max. Sure he would guess that somewhere deep down in his mind he wanted to know how she was, wanted to know how his unborn child was... but he'd never let himself find out.

Every night after he'd leave Crash, he'd find a girl who was all to willing to follow him and he'd use her like he'd been used. He'd get off fucking them and send them on there way and just for a few seconds when he was in ecstasy he could forget.

He'd just arrived at TC when Mole came running to him. "I've been trying to call you..." Mole started.

"Sorry, my phone must be dead." Alec replied fishing in his pockets for his cell phone.

"Doesn't matter. She's here and she's here with him." Mole blurted out. Alec just stared at him, understanding him instantly.

"It's alright Mole, I don't need to hide from them." Alec started to walk away. "I've finally accepted it, now come on we've got a meeting." Alec wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, Mole or himself. "To what do we owe this wonderful surprise? Anymore runes show up on your body?"

"No, only the old ones." Max replied turning to face him. "We just wanted to come by see how everything was." Alec nodded at her and Logan and kept walking. He wondered if she liked torturing him, hell that could be the only explanation for her being here. He remembered the last time Max was in TC about 1 month ago.

_Flashback_

_"Max, hi, can I talk to you for a minute?" Syl her sister had asked walking up to her and looking around to see if someone was around._

_They didn't know that Alec was there. He'd been hiding out for a few minutes trying to get his strength together to face another day around Max._

_"You know that I love you and would die for you, but what you are doing is wrong." Syl stated._

_"What do you mean?" Max questioned feeling uneasy._

_"Even if you think no one knows what happened pretty much everyone knows and a lot of people aren't taking it to good." Syl tried to explain, she was finding it harder now then, when she'd thought the conversation a few minutes ago. "We don't want Logan here anymore and we think you should go with him."_

_"I see, does he know about this?" Max questioned knowing Syl knew she was talking about Alec. Syl simply nodded no and turned and walked away._

_An hour later Max and Logan were out of TC and on their way back to Joshua's old house. She'd asked him permission first and he'd agreed saying, "I'm not going back little fella, medium fella needs me more."_

"Alec, can we talk a minute?" Max questioned opening his office door. "It shouldn't take long." She added seeing his exasperated look.

"What is it Max?" Alec questioned trying not to sound annoyed.

"It's about the baby; I wanted to talk to you about..." Max stopped when Alec jumped up from his chair.

"I don't want to know anything about it. I don't care what happens or what you do with it. If you do happen to keep it then you make sure it never finds out that I'm the father." Alec stated angrily, he never once thought those things but knew they needed to be said because that's probably what she wanted. She'd probably come here to ask him if it was okay that she lied and told his child that Logan was his or her father.

Max just starred at him unable to make a sound and then finally just turned and walked out. It took everything for her not to start crying in front of him. She simply wanted to tell him that he was gonna have a baby girl and wanted to talk about names with him.

Never had she or Logan thought about keeping her away from Alec. They'd talked about it from the very beginning that Alec would be an important role; he'd have a word in everything that concerned his daughter. "I should have known he wouldn't want any part of this." Max stated to no one in particular.

Finding Logan with Dex fixing something with the computers she waited 'til he was finished and then simply told him they needed to leave. "What's wrong?" Logan questioned wondering what happened. Truth was Max had been so happy to come over to TC and see Alec. He hadn't seen her excited about something in a while.

"It's nothing I just want to go home." Max replied sadly. Logan accepted that and they left, but once they'd arrived at home, he forced her to tell him what was wrong. "He doesn't want anything to do with it..." Max started crying, "He called the child it."

"Oh, sweet heart. Come here." Logan pulled her against him and hugged her tightly.

"He's angry, he doesn't mean that. It's hard for him, he probably only said that to try and push you away." Logan knew the truth was that Alec loved Max to death, there was no way he meant what he'd said.

Max accepted that and went to lie down; she was finding it easier to sleep since she'd gotten pregnant. Most of the time when she was sleeping she found herself dreaming of Alec and what he'd done for her.

I'll remember you

You will be there in my heart

I'll remember you

Now that is all I can do

But I'll remember


	3. Chapter 3: Seize the day

**Chapter three: Seize the day**

Alec rolled off the girl under him and cursed himself. "You did it again." the girl stated sliding off the bed picking up her clothes. "Why do you keep coming to see me when it's obvious that it's her that you want?"

"I did what?" He questioned, he knew the answer but tried to act dumb and salvage any chance he had to come back next time he needed some release.

"My name isn't Max." She simply stated and headed into the bathroom to get dressed.

"I'm sorry." he called out after the door closed a little too loud to be normal. He figured there wasn't anything he could do to fix it. He knew he'd done it, every other time he'd come here that's they only words he'd utter.

This time though he didn't feel better, and was still feeling riled up. He headed back to HQ looking for something or anything to do. "Mole, what missions we got going out today?" Alec questioned walking up to the command post. If sex wasn't going to relieve him then fighting sure as hell would.

"We've got a rescue going down tonight within a familiar base." Mole replied pulling out the file in question. "Team Bravo is going in for extraction at 23:00."

"Good, I'm tagging along; you're in charge while I'm out." Alec said and headed to the mess hall.

While eating Alec looked around at the people around he couldn't help but smile knowing that this was a good thing they'd done. He admitted that once Manticore had burnt down he didn't see much hope for the transgenic race, but now he truly believed that someday, somehow they'd be free completely.

Once he'd finished eating, he walked around the compounds checking in on everything, making sure the medicals had all the supplies they needed. The schools for the little once were almost ready to be used, he'd laughed the first time Max suggested schooling, but now he saw it as a good thing.

Finally arriving back at his office he walked in without saying anything to anyone and sat there for the remainder of the time before heading out for the mission. He sat there just staring at everything and listening to all the voices that were heard outside his office.

For some reason he thought this was important, you could almost think that Alec wasn't coming back. That feeling stuck with him the rest of the night even as they were in the transport vehicle heading to destination. "If this mission goes sideways you drop what you're doing and head out. I don't want any hero stunts." Alec ordered once they were there.

"Sir?" One of the X6's questioned.

"Don't worry nothing will go wrong." Those were the last words Alec would speak for a long time.

Everything was going smoothly until they reached the prisoners cell. In the distance, Alec could hear footsteps approaching quickly. Not wanting anyone to get caught, he headed for those footsteps and came face to face with White and at least ten other familiars.

Before Alec could react, they'd jumped him and tazered him until he passed out. The last thing he remembered before that was White smirking down at him and hearing him say, "452 must not be too far away. Find her."

Alec felt himself be grabbed by the wrists and ankles then things got hazy as he passed out completely, just hoping the other transgenic got away.

Seize the day

Or die regretting

The time you lost

It's empty and cold

Without you here

Too many people to wake over

Panic was an understatement at Terminal City; every team leader was sitting in the conference room yelling out all sorts of ideas. "I don't care what anyone says; I'm taking my team out there and bringing him back." Biggs stated making sure all others knew he wasn't joking around and he wouldn't change his mind.

"Alright this is what we'll do." Mole got up and looked at everyone one there. Everyone in this room had once worked under Alec's orders before coming to TC. They all owed him something for some reason or another, but right now looking into all of their eyes you could tell that this wasn't a favor rescue mission, but one of true feelings. There was no one in this room or even the whole city that wouldn't give their life for their leader. "We'll send in all the teams that are ready, and we'll take apart the whole building looking for him. We'll keep a second wave ready to ship out if need be."

Without saying anything else, everyone was on their feet and heading out to their teams barking orders left and right. Within ten minutes, vans were rushing out of TC and heading towards the marina where they'd last seen Alec.

"Do you think we should call Max?" Syl questioned looking down from the offices with Mole beside her.

"I don't think we should worry her right now especially in her condition." Mole replied he knew that even if Max was with the ordinary, Logan, she truly had some feelings for Alec. Somehow, though she hadn't realized it herself. "We'll see... if we can't bring him back she'll need to come and take over."


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

**Chapter four: Broken**

Two weeks had passed without any success at finding Alec, no one knew if he was dead or alive. Many people believed that White had killed him right away but no one dared speak those words especially around Max. She'd been called the next day of the mission and simply asked to come to TC. When Syl told her what happened, Max's first reaction was to faint.

"I don't understand how this could happen." Max was yelling to no one in particular, "How can they lose him, and leave him behind?" Frustration wasn't what she was feeling, somehow not knowing truly, why Max felt her world falling apart.

She'd done everything she could think of, they'd sent out more teams in search of him every night for two months straight. They'd sent out broadcasts for White requesting a bargain with him but White never replied to any of them.

Max had led a few of the missions herself, and that's when things got even worst. She'd gotten ambushed by three familiars who'd not taken it easy on her and before backup could reach her, they had beaten her pretty good. When she'd been brought back to TC is when she'd felt the sudden pain. It was like a knife was going right through her; she rushed to the hospital and upon finding the Doc she could only scream for him to save the baby.

He wasn't able to save her baby, and Max went into a deeper depression. She'd sent Logan away telling him she needed time all this was too much for her at the moment. First, she lost Alec and now she'd lost the only thing he'd left behind.

Things were slowly going back to a normal routine, and before they knew it, a year had passed and they'd finally received word that Alec was still alive and still Whites captive. Mole had been screening through some e-mails when one caught his attention with the subject line that read "Lost X5-494" quickly he clicked it open.

If you want your leader back, you can find him at the old port just out of Seattle.

'What does that mean, and who sent this?' Mole asked himself. "Someone get me Max and Dix." he yelled to anyone that was near him.

"I want to lead the team to go retrieve him." Max said trying to stand, ever since she'd heard the news her legs had started shacking and threaten to buck from under her.

"That's not a good idea, what if it's a trap? We seriously can't risk losing you." Biggs replied that's how they'd lost Alec in the first place and he new that if something went wrong and Max would get hurt he'd get it someday, somehow.

Max knew he was right, she just wanted to make sure nothing went wrong. "Alright but please just bring him home to us." Max replied, she'd meant that for everyone in TC still in denial about her true feelings about him. Especially since, she'd started dating Logan again.

Logan had given her the time needed, and she'd gone back to him. The transgenic weren't happy about it but no one said anything, they weren't in a position to object now that she wasn't pregnant and Alec wasn't there.

That night after the team left Max found herself praying, Mole was with her ever second of the time waiting to hear on the radio for any news. Biggs was heading the team, he'd been under Alec's orders ever since he could remember and they were more importantly best friends. If it was a possibility to bring Alec home Biggs would get it done at all costs.

Two hours later they only message they'd received on the radio was, "We're bringing him home, we need medics." A lot of people had been holding their breaths and started cheering and crying. It seemed like a party was going to get started they were all so happy. Once the shock was over people started running around getting a bed in the clinic ready, others were waiting outside with a gurney. Max just sat there with Mole holding her while she cried, it was the only thing she was able of doing. For once in her life, she wasn't afraid to let her guard down and show emotions.

After she'd settled down Mole, lead her down to the infirmary. "Doc, tell us some good news." Mole said still holding on to Max. She was still shaking a little but was strong enough to stand on her too feet.

"He'll be fine physically in a few days. They were sifting out his nanocytes so he wouldn't heal, as for his mental state I can't know anything until he wakes up." the doc replied closing his pad. "He needs rest right now; I'll call you if anything changes."

Max went to her apartment and called Logan to give him the news. Logan had wanted to come to TC and support her and see Alec but she told him not to. "No one can see him right now the doctor's orders." Max said actually not wanting to see Logan right now. "I've got to call OC and let her know we've found him." She never let him reply she'd hung up right away.

After telling OC they'd found him she'd hung up right away because OC simply replied "I'm coming I want to see my baby boo." Max had laughed and called down to the entrance letting them know that she was on her way.

It was funny that the transgenic didn't mind having OC around but they did Logan, hell they even liked Sketchy. At first, it bothered her but not so much now. She'd headed back to headquarters, she needed to keep herself busy or she'd find herself going back to the infirmary.

When OC arrived, the first place she went was the infirmary, she didn't want to bother anyone but she needed to just glimpse at him to truly believe he was home. Afterwards she went to find Max to which they headed back to her apartment and had a private celebration until OC asked the question Max was afraid of.

"What are you going to say to him?" OC didn't want to be the bad guy but they couldn't fool anyone, sooner or later the question would come up.

"I think the truth would be the best way to go. It's not like I can hide the fact that I don't have a child." Max replied feeling confident that it was as easy as that. The girls stayed locked up for two days just being girly girls as OC called it.

Biggs came knocking on her door around noon, Alec was awake. When they'd gotten to the infirmary there was already a crowd around his bed and you could hear Alec talking and laughing with them, he was already threatening people that he'd beat them at pool and other things that Alec was best at. Everyone got quiet when Max came in and opened a way for her to his bed.

Alec stopped talking and stared as she came to stand by him. She tried to speak but every time she opened her mouth, nothing came out. Finally OC spoke up, "well aren't you guys gonna say anything to each other?"

"Do we know each other?" Alec was the one that spoke first, and by the expression on his face, everyone knew he wasn't joking. He didn't know who Max was, he knew Mole, Biggs, Syl, OC and even Sketchy but he didn't know the one he loved.

I wanted you to know

That I love the way you laugh

I want to hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well

I want to hold you high and steal your pain

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when your gone away

You've got a way, you don't feel me anymore


	5. Chapter 5: Breath

**Chapter 5: Breath**

"It's Max, don't you recognize her?" Sketchy was the brave one that actually spoke. No one dared say anything or maybe it was simply the fact that they were shocked. How could he remember everyone but not her.

"It's alright everyone." Max spoke trying to keep the smile on her face. "He's tired how about we let him get some rest." She smiled at everyone as well as Alec. Turning around she walked out of the room. She was glad when the door closed behind her and was able to start crying again and headed to the command center.

Back in the room, the others continued talking with him and telling him what had happened while he was gone. Alec found out that the strange girl had taken over his position as leader and didn't seem bothered by it; although he was told that once he'd be back on his feet, he'd be able to retake his position. "Sure." was all he'd said.

He was listening to someone talk about how things were good and they were missing any supplies, but he couldn't control his mind from picturing the girl. She'd put up a good front but he somehow knew she'd been disappointed when he didn't recognize her.

Finally everyone left except for OC, she'd stayed behind she figured Alec would have questions that needed answered. When the last person was out of the room, she just sat there and smiled at him. "So, Max was her name right?" When OC nodded he continued, "How do I know her?"

"You meet her when she'd been recaptured by Manticore and you guys were assigned to be breeding partners." OC explained.

"Recaptured? That would mean she was one of the escapees from '09." Alec replied trying to think back to the breeding program at Manticore. OC went on to explain how Max broke out again and Alec had followed her to Logan's on a mission to bring her back with Logan. But instead, she'd taken Manticore down leaving Alec free from them.

He remembered some parts from that day all the way to this day but anything that had to do with Max was gone from his memory. OC tried to explain there relationship to him as best she could, she couldn't but wonder if she was doing the right thing. "So, she's in love with Logan..." Alec stopped and thought about something.

_Flashback_

_They were in Logan's penthouse and he'd stopped fighting with Max when she headed over to the computer. "What are you doing?" Alec question observing her every move._

_"I'm ending this once and for all." Max replied turning to look at him before pressing her finger on the keyboard._

_Then he was standing on a hilltop watching as Manticore went up in flames and the realization that they were trying to kill all that were alive inside hit him, she'd been telling the truth._

"Alec, Alec, are you okay?" OC was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Ah, yeah sorry I was just... Logan he's 'Eyes Only'?" Alec questioned wondering if his flashback wasn't a trick.

OC smiled at him and nodded her head. "Great you're remembering some things." Not exactly what she'd hoped he'd remember but this was a start.

Alec was getting tired and OC left him with promises of coming back tomorrow. He smiled as he watched her go and wondered if Max would come back to see him. He tried to remember some more but nothing was coming to mind and he decided to rest, maybe something would trigger his memory later on.

Max was going over the book when OC found her and told her the good news about Alec remembering Logan. "That's great." Max replied a little too cheery.

"Oh, boo, I'm sure he'll remember you soon enough. That fool loved you to death, he'll remember." OC tried to reassure her.

"I'm almost hoping he doesn't." Max looked at her friend sitting across her desk. "I mean I've treated him bad from the first day and then I... god what I did to him for Logan and I to be together... plus the baby. How can I tell him that I lost it?" Max was once again on the verge of tears but controlled herself; she didn't want to feel weak.

"Things will all work out, you'll see." OC smiled softly, she prayed she was right cause God only knows what Alec's reaction would be when and if he ever remembered everything. He was already in a dark place when it all went down, what would he be like when he remembered all of it?

After OC left Max when to Alec's room in the infirmary and he was asleep, he seemed so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him. Instead, she pulled a chair beside his bed and sat there watching him.

Its daybreak, you are asleep

I can hear you breath now, your breathe is deep

Now before I go I look at you one last time

I could hear a heartbeat is it yours or is it mine


	6. Chapter 6: All in my head

**Chapter 6: All in my head**

Alec was still asleep as Max had sneaked back out of the infirmary and headed to her apartment needing to rest. It was rare that she needed sleep but with everything that had just happened, her brain was exhausted. Alec seemed alright when she'd left, but after she was gone, he'd started dreaming.

_Flashback/Dream_

_Taking the few steps that separated them he grabbed her and started kissing her and pushing her towards his room. I never thought I could...__** the phrase didn't finish it's self but the dream continued.**__ Alec never stopped kissing her in case he'd lose the will to go on.__** He couldn't understand why he'd want to stop, she was hot.**_

_Stopping once he reached a wall, he turned and pushed her against the wall. He grabbed the top of her shirt and yanked it off of her and did the same with her bra. "Do you have any idea what you do to me Maxie?" He questioned before running his tongue over her bare shoulder and up her neck as his hands found her breasts. Max gasped as she tilted her head back to give Alec more access._

_Finding her zipper, he untied her pants and pushed them down within seconds. Max turned her head and Alec kissed her hard. It was all lips, teeth and tongue. He finally broke the kiss and turned her around. She helped him strip him of his clothes. He pushed her back against the wall as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist._

_Alec attacked her neck with little bites and kisses while his hands found her breasts and began to fondle her nipples. How Alec made it to his bed was a miracle, but once he arrived, he tossed her onto the bed and climbed on top over her._

_Max screamed out as she felt him enter her. She bit her lip as she felt him fill her completely. She threw her head back and started moaning as he started to move within her. Max felt tight around him her inner walls contracting every time he pushed himself deep inside of her. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he started nibbling on her neck. "Oh, god, faster, harder." she gasped as Alec thrust himself inside her over and over again going deeper with every thrust._

_He sunk his teeth into her shoulder and heard her scream, but he knew that it wasn't out of pain but pure undiluted pleasure. He licked the blood of her shoulder and attacked her lips once again._

_With a few final thrusts, Alec sent them both over the edge. "ALEC!!!" Max yelled as blinding passion and sweet bliss over came her. After their climaxes had subsided, they both collapsed into the mattress sweat pouring down their bodies and both breathing hard._

Alec sat up in his bed and caught his breath. "Wow." he uttered wiping sweat from his forehead. I wonder what that means. his mind raced with questions about her. He needed to get back on his feet and figure things out. This was really starting to bother him.

First, everyone was shocked to see he didn't remember her. She seemed to have been upset or regretting that he didn't remember her. Then she'd dismissed it as if nothing was wrong, but she'd come back to his bedside later on in the night.

He'd known she was there but didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to scare her away, and honestly, he was amazed at how peaceful she made him feel. He wondered if his dream hadn't been just that a dream, fantasy, because she'd been there with him. He knew he couldn't just go up to her and say hey did we ever fuck? He started laughing at the thought and the face she'd probably pull.

"Glad to see your feeling much better." the doctor said coming to stand beside his bed. "Your vital signs are back to normal."

"Great does that mean I can go now?" Alec cut the doc off. It wasn't that he hated being here, oh hell who was he trying to fool he hated this place.

"Yes, I'll sign you out. There is one condition though, you still have to rest a lot and can't go and do anything that'll open your stitches up." Alec was already unplugging the IV and other stuff stuck in his arm.

"Sure, no problem, you've got my word." Alec gave his most honest smile possible.

"Funny, you've got our word on that." OC and Sketchy laughed coming to stand by the doc. Alec gave them an evil look but they just ignored him. "We'll take care of our baby boo here." OC glared at Alec as he groaned at her and Sketchy.

Walking into the apartment Alec stopped in the doorway. "This isn't my place."

OC and Sketchy turned to face him. "Um, you're right, it's just that when you were missing Max came back to TC and took your apartment." Sketchy explained.

"It's just temporary; once she's packed up you can have it back. We just didn't think you'd been checked out so quickly." OC finished explaining and Alec seemed okay with it. Alec walked in and looked around, it was a little bigger than his place he remembered and wondered why Max hadn't taken this place.

"So, who am I kicking out to be staying here?" he questioned sitting on the sofa.

"No one this place has always been vacant." OC answered putting the food she gotten from the supply room. She didn't want Alec having to walk to the mess hall to get some food.

Her answer only made him more curious about why Max was in his apartment. Had they been a couple or something like that, he was sure he'd remember if he'd taken her as his mate. "Hey, I got to ask were Maxie and I together?"

OC and Sketchy turned to face him; they stared for what seemed like forever. "We don't know really what kind of relationship you had." OC lied straight-faced, she couldn't bring herself to tell him and by the look on Sketchy's face neither could he. But something registered in OC's mind, he'd called her Maxie. That could only mean he was remembering more.

Now Alec was sure his dream was just that a dream, some sort of fantasy. Because when he'd asked OC if Max was in love with Logan she didn't deny it and now he'd asked if they, him and Max, were together they'd said no. Somehow, it didn't make him feel any better though, and the thought of Max and Logan together didn't seem to be normal, or natural.

_Flashback_

_"Hey." Alec said walking up to Asha_

_"Hi." she replied a little uneasy._

_"Long time no see." he adds_

_"I guess so." she finally looks at him._

_"Yeah. You avoiding me?" He questions taking a sip of his whiskey watching her from the corner of his eye._

_"No." she shakes her head. "But I gotta say I'm glad that nothing happened that night." She says._

_"Yeah, me too." Alec tries to be nice, he wasn't sure why he'd brought her back to his place, well he knew what he wanted to do but nothing more than that._

_"Probably works for days huh? Your whole, "Time is short. You gotta put your heart on the line. Baby I want you speech." She was trying to act cool as if none of it bothered her._

_Alec laughed, "Look you don't want to get involved with me. I was made in a lab, you know? I spent my formative years learning the fine art of assassination. There are guys out there right now looking to kill me... and I'm sure someday they'll probably succeed." Alec was trying to be nice but she wasn't helping._

_"Spare me the drama. You're too scared to let go and actually care about somebody." Asha couldn't understand what he's problem was._

_"Right, because the last time I let go... somebody got caught in the crossfire and died." after that, he'd promised himself never to fall in love again._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't-" Now she understood why he was pushing her away._

_"Just do yourself a favor, Asha, leave me alone."_

_"Alec." Asha stared at him._

_"Beat it." Alec was tired of this conversation and turned away from her. Asha got up and walked away when Max walked up to the bar with an empty pitcher of beer. Asking the barkeep for a refill._

_"So what'd you do now?" Max questioned smirking at him._

_"Why am I always the bad guy with you, Max?" Alec couldn't help but smile at her statement._

_"Whatever. You wanna blow your shot with her, be my guest." Max rolled her eyes, it wasn't true was it? Did she always make him out to be the bad guy?_

_"Oh, right, yeah.'Cause I could be this charming, sweet guy... and score myself a really nice girlfriend, but unlike you... I'm actually trying to do the right thing." Alec turned to her; he couldn't believe she was so naive._

_"What's that suppose to mean?" Max questioned not understanding him._

_"You think the only problem you and Logan have is some genetically engineered virus... that'll kill the guy if you touch him?" Alec wanted to tell her that she was meant to be with her kind._

_"Yeah, that takes the front seat." Max replied getting a little pissed off with him._

_"Hmm. Max, we don't belong with them. Okay? We're a danger to them." Alec stopped and stared at her. "When are you gonna finally see that?"_

_"Me and Logan are none of your business." Max raised her voice._

_"Why don't you just open your eyes..." Alec started but stopped when Logan showed up and questioned what was wrong. Getting up Alec replied nothing with a smirk and walked away._

Cause it's all in my head

I think about it over and over again

I can't keep picturing you with him

And it hurts so bad

Cause it's all in my head

I think about it over and over again

I replay it over and over again

I can't take it, I can't shake it no


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye to you

**Chapter 7: Goodbye to you**

"What do you mean that he got away?" White snarled standing in front of any empty cell. "He wasn't in any shape to do anything by himself." He could already see his plan go up in flames. He'd almost been done with his experiments then he'd have sent him back to her.

"We don't know how it happened, but they came for him." Otto replied sounding almost brave, but under his cool exterior, he was terrified.

"Was she here?" was Whites' simple question, to which Otto simply shock his head no.

All unit leaders where in the conference room, if you could call it that. It was the biggest room around for all of them to fit all at once. They'd were discussing the familiars and the increasing threat they caused for the transgenic's.

"We need to start fighting back." Riene furiously voiced his anger. "Again this week I lost two people."

"It's really bad Max; we can't keep waiting on something specific." Biggs spoke next. Somehow, this felt wrong, the way they were all jumping on Max. Truth needed to be told, she was the leader, and she was the one holding them back from taking the fight to the familiars. Somehow, she was to blame; there was no easy way against it. "We know that things are difficult for you, what with everything that's happened..."

Max stood up and glared at him interrupting his phrase. "This has nothing to do with any of my decisions. You are never to speak about it again, understand." She never noticed but she was breathing down Biggs throat ready to punch a fist through his head. Taking a step back and taking a breath, she headed back to her chair. "What can we do exactly against them? They don't feel pain and are equal fighters to us. I know where losing men, believe me I know. I think for now we should start pairing up. No one leave TC alone."

"This is ridiculous." one yelled.

"That's your wonderful plan?" another mocked.

"We should never have trusted a '09er." one accused.

Max stood there furious and drained. She couldn't help it, she thought they were right. She didn't know what she was doing. She'd run away from the exact thing she was doing now. Being a soldier. No one knew exactly what the familiars plan was and so she waited. But people, her people were paying the price because she didn't know.

His voice wasn't soft or soothing; it was hard and controlling with a hint of menace. "We're going to start training harder and longer. We're going to start defending what's our and post importantly we're not taking anyone's' crap anymore."

All eyes turned to the figure at the door. "Yes, sir." was heard from everyone, that is everyone but Max who seemed stunned. Alec nodded to them a dismissed look.

Once everyone had left Max walked to him, "Alec, you shouldn't be here." she put her hand on his arm as a friendly gesture. When he felt her touch him, it was like he'd been burned and he pulled his arm away in a haste. "What's..."

"I don't need you telling me what to do." Alec declared irately as he turned and headed out. "I'm taking my position back." he stated without turning to look at the expression on her face. _What the hell was that? _Max wondered, she was completely speechless.

She sat down trying to understand what that was or even who that was. He never acted like that, since she knew him that was. Maybe except for that time where Berrisford was screwing with him. Still it wasn't Alec, never had he raised his voice, threatened or even dared her so viciously. Not even that night, the night she used him. _I need to talk to him._ Max thought getting up and going in the direction she'd seen him go.

When he'd woken up in fear, he tried to get his nightmare out of his head. The memories were persistent flooding him with them.

She'd tried to kill him. She was a traitor like he'd been taught back at Manticore. She'd tried to kill him. She was a traitor even now, she was probably working with White. He had to prove it. She'd try to kill him again. _We'll see about that, bitch._ Alec promised himself.

Arriving at HQ he wondered where everyone was until Bullet told him there was a meeting. He was about to open the door when he heard Riene complaining his concerns, followed by Biggs. Hearing Max order, them not to do anything only proved his suspicions right. Fueled his anger.

After leaving, her behind he wondered if he'd done the right thing. He didn't want her to get suspicious of him. He didn't want her to know that he remember, it wasn't the right time. When she came after him, he'd told her they'd talk later he had other things to do at the time. She'd nodded and walked away.

He'd been an expert back at Manticore when they practiced escape and evade. To which he was now thankful for that training. It proved useful as he avoided Max for the rest of the day. Nothing was making since to him and no one had a straight answer for him, he didn't know what to believe anymore. His dreams, fantasies or nightmares whatever they were weren't helping anything. One his with her completely in her where he thought he belonged. Another he was arguing with her after pushing Asha away about Logan. Now it was her trying to kill him. Confused couldn't describe how he felt. There was only one thing he knew for sure, Max needed to leave.

He'd spotted her talking with Joshua, "Max, can we talk?" He waited as she said goodbye to Josh and lead her outside where they'd be in private. "I'm not sure how to say this."

"Whatever it is Alec you can talk to me. Is it about what happened to you?" Max questioned trying to read his expression.

"I'm not talking about that with you." Alec snapped anger overtaking him. "Look, Max, I need you to leave. I want you to go, I can't stand to be around you. You have 15 minutes to get out before you're escorted out." Alec could have slapped her in the face and it wouldn't have hurt as much as his words had. She couldn't find words to say, hell she couldn't find her voice to save her life as she watched his retreating back.

Nodding to Mole as he closed his office door he waited, he wasn't sure if she'd try anything. If she were smart, she'd leave quietly.

Of all the things I believed in

I just want to get it over with

Tears form behind my eyes, but I do not cry

Counting the days that pass me by

I've been searching deep down in my soul

Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old

It feels like I'm starting all over again

The last three years were just pretend

And I said goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything that I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Alright

**Chapter 8: I'm Alright**

Unlike everyone thought, Max didn't go to find Logan. She went back to OC's place, where they'd lived together once. After OC helped her bring her stuff in she made them some coffee and sat down beside Max. "Boo, what's going on?"

"He told me to leave." Max whimpered as the tears started flowing. She'd tried not to cry, she didn't want to cry.

"What do you mean? You guys got into a fight." OC questioned, she couldn't bring herself to believe Alec actually asked Max to leave.

"He showed up, said he was taking back his position..." Max stopped and tried to breathe, "He said he wanted me to leave TC and that I had 15 minutes to do it." OC pulled her into a tight hug and was completely speechless.

What the hell had happened? A thought came to her, "Did he find out?" OC spoke quietly. Max just stared up at her with fear in her eyes. She'd never thought about it, what if someone had told him.

OC stayed with Max until she fell asleep, she covered her with a blanket and headed to bed as well. She didn't know what they'd do the next day but she was sure that she'd need all the rest she could get.

Max slept peacefully dreaming of Alec, all those times they'd had fun together and that night that they had. It wasn't the best of nights but he'd still give some part of himself to her. Without even waking up her mind made it's self-up, she wanted Alec in all senses of the word.

Mole had gone and told him when Max had left and turned around himself without saying anything to his leader. Something wasn't right. Even he knew that. He decided to wait before speaking his mind, Alec needed time to cool down.

The next day Alec opened his office door and asked Mole to send Lynne to see him. He remembered how the young X5 had thrown herself at him and offered to be of service at any time. That sounded like an amazing idea at the moment.

When she walked in he almost sent her back out, this was wrong how he was about to use her. He knew it, somehow it wasn't a strong principal because he didn't send her away. "I remember you offering some services a while back." Alec said not getting up from his chair. He signaled her to come over, once she was standing in front of him, he started unbuckling his belt. "You still up for it?"

He got his reply when she dropped down to her knees. It wasn't long before he felt the effects her mouth were having on him. It wasn't long before he was temporarily forgetting Max. "That's it... just like that... ahhh." Alec's head snapped up as his door swung open.

"Holy shit." Sketchy yelled turning around and closing the door. Lynne released Alec's member and stood up as he placed himself back into his pants. When Lynne walked out Sketchy looked inside. "I'm sorry man, I didn't know. You said to pick you up at this time."

Looking at the clock hanging on his right wall Alec sighed. He'd forgotten about that, he and Sketch were going to Crash for some serious downtime. "It's alright, lets just get going." Alec readjusted himself in his pants and followed Sketch out.

"Come on, where going out and having a few drinks. There's no ifs, ands, or but that I want to hear from your mouth." OC ordered putting her coat on. She wasn't about to let her best friend mope around because Alec had kicked her out. Sure, she understood, it was a bummer. She also knew that one day all things would be alright.

"I wasn't going to say that." Max defended herself getting up of the couch. "I'm actually in the mood for some drinks and dancing." That was a total lie, but she knew OC was doing her best to change her soar mood.

When they arrived at Crash, it was as if someone was telling her she shouldn't be there. The first person she saw coming down the stairs was Alec. He was at the pool table with Sketchy in the back and they seemed to be having lots of fun. Especially Alec who was being flirted with my two blonds.

"I think this isn't..." Max had started but when OC turned and looked at her, she stopped.

"Do not pay any attention to that fool. Let him have his fun and we shall do the same." OC grabbed her hand and pulled her the rest of the way to table far from Alec and Sketchy. Yet Max couldn't help but feel this guilt that everything was happening because of her. If she hadn't forced Alec to sleep with her he'd never have gone on that mission. He'd never have gotten kidnapped. He'd never have lost his memory. He wouldn't hate her right now. He wouldn't die a little more when he found out they were suppose to have a child together. He wouldn't hate her more knowing she'd lost it. His baby, his baby girl. She wished none of this had happened she wished she'd told him how she felt. Felt the same as him, she loved him. She loved him but it was too late. She laughed at herself because normally in a situation like this she'd run to him. Run to him and he'd fix whatever he problem was without hesitating, without asking for anything in return. She needed him.

I can't ask for things to be still again

No, I can't ask for you to offer the world through your eyes

Longing for home again, but home is feeling I buried in you

I'm alright, I'm alright

It only hurts when I breathe

I'm alright, I'm alright

It only hurts when I breathe


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Fear The Reaper

**Chapter 9: Don't Fear The Reaper**

He'd been enjoying the blondes and their sex talk. That is until she walked in. His night went up in smokes in more ways then one. The girls had gotten upset with him because he was always staring at her instead of them and Sketchy was happy because he'd finally beaten Alec at a game of pool.

Not once had she looked at him, she'd acted like she didn't even know that he was there. OC only confirmed that she knew thought. Because when Max went to the bathroom, she'd walked over to them. "I don't know what your problem with her is but please leave her alone. She has a right to be here as much as you do. Please stop staring at her." OC had gotten back to their table in time as Max came back out.

Sketchy was confused and questioned Alec what that was about. "It's nothing, Max and I aren't talking anymore." Alec had replied hoping that would be a good enough answer. It wasn't.

"Well I knew that with what happened before you were captured." Sketchy replied shocked that Alec looked at him as if saying 'HUH!' "Is this about the baby?"

"Excuse me?" Alec chocked on the whiskey that was in his mouth. Suddenly Sketchy felt like he'd just said something he shouldn't have. "What baby?"

"Shit, you didn't know. They didn't tell you." Sketchy knew that Alec lost all memory about Max but was sure they'd told him what happened with the two of them and about the baby. "Maybe I shouldn't be the one to tell you this."

"You had better start explaining." it was definitely a threat, there was no mistaken his tone and his features.

Sketchy told him the whole story, from the night he and Max slept together to the night Max lost the baby. It had been during an attempt to find and rescue him but it was again false information. They'd only found some familiars who'd been staying at the building. They'd gotten into a fight and had beaten Max pretty badly, which resulted in her losing the baby. She'd almost died herself from the pain of losing him, she'd lost all contact with everyone for a few days.

Looking towards the table she'd been at she was gone. Silently Alec thanks God because if she'd still been there he'd have killed her. She used him to have a baby and lost it. Not even telling him about it thinking she was off the hook because he couldn't remember. That bitch! She probably planned it with the familiars to beat her that way so she'd lose his baby. What else was he going to find out about her?

He'd tried to enjoy the rest of his evening but no matter what he tried, he couldn't. "Sketch, I'm gonna go." he said getting up knowing Sketchy would understand with the news he'd just gotten. Heading back to TC he decided to stop by Joshua's place, if someone knew the truth it would be Big Fella. He couldn't lie even if he wanted too.

"Hey, Joshua, how's going?" Alec tried to sound cheery.

"Joshua, read." he replied giving his friend the once over. "Something wrong with medium fella." he stated, he knew his friend better than anyone did.

"Can I ask you something and you promise to tell me the truth?" Alec questioned and Joshua nodded. "Who is Max? What happened between Max and I?"

"Max and Alec get busy." Joshua snorted, but seeing that Alec wasn't amused, he stopped. "Little fella worried about Alec. Alec gone a long time. Max cry when baby die, only part of Alec she had left."

"Did we love each other?" Alec asked. "Why can't I remember her at all?" Joshua was sad Alec was all-dark again, like his painting when they'd first left Manticore.

"Alec love Max. Max love Logan and Alec but wasn't sure." Joshua didn't have an answer as to why he couldn't remember her. "Want Joshua to tell you stories about the three fellas." Alec smiled and nodded settling comfortably into the sofa. He listened to Joshua talk about all the adventures they'd encountered ever since Max had been recaptured by Manticore. He continued to talk until Alec fell asleep, then he put a blanket over him and sat on the adjoining sofa watching over him. "Rest now medium fella, no one hurt you now." He prayed to that Alec would find the answers he was looking for, answers only he could give himself.

Waking up an hour later, he saw Joshua asleep and decided to head home. On his way there, he stopped at a payphone and got into the cabin. He dialed a number and waited to hear the beep. "Everything is working according to plan. She's been kicked out and no one suspects anything. She's alone and vulnerable." Hanging up he looked around to see if anyone was around. Satisfied he headed the rest of the way home. His face still hurt from all the plastic surgery they'd done on him to look like X5-494. His brain was killing him every second with all the memories they'd planted in. Sometimes things were really confusing to him but so far, things were going good. He'd been selected for the mission because his body type was the closest to 494's. Once they noticed they couldn't break him, no matter what torture they put on him they put this mission on course. They didn't kill 494 incase he was discovered and they needed a bargaining chip to get away. So far things were going as planned, 452 was alone and unguarded, especially by her precious 494.

Joshua had heard Alec leave and decided to follow him making sure no one tried to hurt him again. There was something bothering him ever since Alec had returned but couldn't figure out what it was. Seeing Alec stop at a payphone, he wondered who he could be calling. He got curious more when Alec seemed to be making sure no one saw him, so Joshua hide further into the shadows. When he started walking, again Joshua headed forward kicking a bottle that clanged on the asphalt. Alec turned on his heels and saw him but when Joshua hide Alec acted like he hadn't seen him and kept going.

Looks like dog boy's gonna need to be silenced. he thought as he continued home acting like nothing. He couldn't risk letting him live even if he didn't know anything.

All our times have come

Here but now, they're gone

The seasons don't fear the Reaper

Nor do the wind, the sun, or the rain

You can feel like they are

Come on baby, don't fear the Reaper

Baby take my hand, don't fear the Reaper

We'll be able to fly, don't fear the Reaper

Baby I'm your man, don't fear the Reaper


	10. Chapter 10: Life Goes On

**Chapter 10: Life Goes On**

The next morning Alec didn't waist anytime going to headquarters. He needed to take care of the issue with Joshua. He'd already taken a chance letting him live through the night. He could only pray that he hadn't spoken to anyone. He'd avoiding everyone that would stop and chat with him, that also meant taking the longer way out of TC.

"Max, your pager is beeping again." OC called out through the bathroom door. Max was taking a shower, she'd had a heat dream about Alec again. It was weird though because she wasn't in heat or even going into heat any time soon.

"I'm almost done." She yelled back. This was the third time OC told her it beeped. Who could that be at seven in the morning? She turned the water off and dried quickly. Wrapping the towel around her, she walked out. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be stupid, I'm just wondering if it isn't urgent." OC replied reassuring her friend. Since Alec had kicked Max out she'd been acting totally different. She was forever apologizing for this that weren't even wrong. That boy had truly put a number on her, and not all their friends could understand why.

"Joshua, it's me. What's the matter?" Max had entered her room and was trying to dress as she held the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Joshua needs to talk to you about Alec." he answered.

"Oh, umm, I don't think that's a good idea." Max didn't want to have anything to do with him at the moment. He'd probably snap at her for it anyway.

"Medium fella not alright. Need to talk now!" Joshua almost growled, he'd never spoken to her like that. It made her think that it might be worth finding out what was wrong.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Max hung up and finished dressing. "I'm heading over to Joshua's. I'll see you later." OC said bye as the door closed.

"Hey, Josh. Sorry about bailing on you last night." Alec walked in and sat near him. "I didn't want to wake you." Joshua smiled at him and put his book down.

"How Alec today?"

"Still confused, wondering who I can trust." he replied eyeing the dog man. "Do you know who you can trust?"

"Trust Max and Alec." Joshua replied now truly believing this wasn't his friend, his medium fella. The way he was speaking to him, the way he smelled. He couldn't tell before because he'd only ever seen him in TC but now away from all others he could smell him. It smelled all human, no cat. Alec had feline DNA.

Getting up he headed for the window to see if he'd spot Max. He regretted calling her now, he hadn't thought Alec would come over. He suddenly felt sharp pain he realized was a tazer gun. Alec kept shocking him with it until he passed out. Quickly he grabbed the bag he'd left near the door and pulled out some rope. He tied Joshua as tightly as he could incase he'd wake up.

Grabbing his gun he walked over to him again and this time Joshua was awake staring at him. "This is your own fault. If you hadn't followed me and seen me I wouldn't have to do this." Alec told him as he pulled the silencer out of his pocket and started putting it with the gun. "I can't risk you telling 452 or everything will be ruined."

He'd never heard her come in and sneak up behind him. She was freaking out, she'd never expected to walk in and see the scene before her. She did the only thing she could think of and knocked him out. Quickly she went to Joshua's side and untied him.

"Max, Alec is not Alec." Max just stared at him and then at Alec. "No cat, can't smell the cat." Max turned with the rope and went to him. Sitting him on a chair, she tied him up and waited until he woke up.

Finally, he woke up. "Who are you?" Max questioned standing directly in his face. If he was, Alec then where was he and who was this guy. He didn't reply and she punched him. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am, why don't you ask what you really want to know." the bastard was acting smug, and again she punched him.

"How did you pull it off? How did you fool all of TC?"

"Wasn't too hard. Plus I fooled you and you fucked the guy, must not have been that good." this time she punched him twice.

"Where is he? Is he alive?"

"He's alive." She breathed a sigh of relieve. Now she needed to find out where. She'd questioned him without force at first as to where he was, but again he refused to comply. She never thought she'd turn into the thing Manticore had trained her to be but it was he only option. Alec needed her, she'd left him alone with them. She'd let him fool her with all his mind games.

She'd broken every one of his fingers and when that hadn't worked, she'd gotten a knife. She'd cut him in the face, under his eyes. Stabbed him in the knees and twisted the blade before he broke. "Tell me where he is and how to get him out." she yelled shaking with so much anger.

He told her what she needed to know. Joshua told her to head to TC right away and get a team ready, he'd take care of the fake Alec.

Wish I knew then what I know now

You held all the cards and sold me out

Baby shame on you if you fool me once

Shame on me if you fool me twice

But you've been a pretty hard case to crack

I should of known better but I didn't and I can't go back

Life goes on and it's only gonna make me stronger


	11. Chapter 11: Kryptonite

**Chapter 11: Kryptonite**

No one asked questions, all they had heard was that Alec was still captive for them to get into gear. They too were struggling with the fact that a human had played them all. They took less then 20 minutes to head out. This was a silent mission meaning to radio talk. This time to everyone's surprise it had been Max's idea, she refused to have anyone on their frequency that could tip the familiars off. She hadn't put up a fight either when she was told she couldn't come with them, she understood now the import ant's of things. She'd wait here again with Mole to find out if once again Alec was truly alive and coming home.

Every time she glanced at the clock, it never seemed to actually move. Time was passing by way to slow to stay sane. She'd paced around, she'd ordered the med ward to be ready and to have a team in the boarding dock for when they'd arrive. She'd called OC and Sketchy, told them the news and they replied they were on their way over. Then she started panicking, his office, it surely wasn't like he'd left it. She needed to fix it up just the way he liked. She'd been running around in there for over half an hour when Mole came in and grabbed her.

"Stop, I have to fix it like he left it. Make sure it doesn't show that someone else was here taking his place." Max tried to pull away from Mole but he held her in place.

"They're here." were the only words Mole said. Max went limp falling against him, pleading with her eyes that he'd tell her he was okay. "He's alive Max, he's alive." She started sobbing and shaking, she couldn't hold herself up and was grateful for Mole being there with her. He held her until she was finished.

"How is he?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself." Mole replied pushing her out the door. The walk to the med ward was the longest in her life, it was her own fault too. She was dragging it out for all it was, she was too scared to see him. See the kind of condition he was in. Arriving at the door, she could see inside all the crowd of people that were there once again. This totally felt like a déjà vu.

Slowly she pushed open the door and walked in stopping like she'd done the time before. This time when the crowd parted for her and he laid his eyes on her, he smiled his trademark smile. A smile that said nothing but everything at the same time. Then it hit her, he remembered everything, remembered their night together. Remembered the baby, the baby that wasn't here.

"This time he'd the real Alec." Biggs pointed out, as everyone saw the look, he had for Max. It was a look he had only for her, happy, sad, loving and hating all rolled in one. "See Max I don't you, if there was a way he was coming home, I'd bring him to you." Max nodded to Biggs and returned her gaze to Alec. They needed to talk, this time she wasn't running or hiding. She'd tell him everything, he needed to know how sorry she was. Sorry for losing the baby, sorry for falling in love with him too late.

"Okay well, since he remembers her and she's not running away I think this is our sign to leave." Sketchy said ushering everyone towards the door. Alec winked at him and Max mouthed thank you.

They sat together for a few minutes neither really wanting to start. Max finally found the courage. "Are you alright? What did they do to you?" she needed to know, she wanted to know. Alec hesitated a little, but he needed to talk about it.

"What do you want me to say Max? It was horrible, painful and troubling. They tried to make me go nuts. That scared me, I was afraid I'd become like Ben." he stopped and closed his eyes remembering it.

"It's alright." Max quietly replied indicating that he didn't need to go on for now.

"I fought it, the madness that is. It was all you, everything was about you." Max stared at him not understanding what he was saying. He noticed and smiled at her. "The reason they took me. The reason I was able to stay sane. They wanted me to break you, leave you with nothing and no one and then to kill you. When they saw that I wouldn't they made that guy look like me. They paraded him to me, telling me he'd get it done. He'd hurt you and I'd never see you again. I'd picture us, our night together. I hated you after that night. But over there, it was all I could think about."

Max was crying, she'd tried to hold her tears in, push them back. But the more he spoke the more she lost control, she realized then how strong he was. Strong in so many ways, physically and mentally. "I'm sorry Alec." what else could she say.

"It's okay now. I used that memory to push them out. I know it wasn't the best night we could have had, but it was my only time with you." Alec explained.

"It's over. You're safe now, you're with your friends and family. I'm gonna stay with you for as long as you need." Max looked at him and saw his face. He had the look of 'oh please I don't need a babysitter'. "Even if you seem like Superman, you're not Alec, even you need taken care of once in a while."

"And now is that time, I get it. But you know me I'm always alright." he smirked his priceless smirk. The one that Max used to want to smack right off his face, but now she was simply glad to see it again.

I watched the world flow to the dark side of the moon

After all, I knew it had to be something to do with you

I really don't mind what happens now and then

As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman

If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman

My Kryptonite


	12. Chapter 12: Standing Still

**Chapter 12: Standing Still**

It had nearly been a month since Alec had returned and things were slowly starting to get back to normal. He'd taken his place back as CO of Terminal City but kept Max as his second in command.

As everyone thought Alec took the news about the baby hard, he didn't talk to Max for a week, he'd accused her of being selfish and not thinking clearly as usual.

She'd gone to him during the night, crawled into his bed and lay beside him. He woke up and stared at her for the longest time before speaking. "Max what are you doing here?" he wasn't ready to deal with her just yet. He wanted nothing more than to tell her that it was okay, everything was okay about the baby but he couldn't.

"I can't tell you anymore how sorry I am. I can tell you that I wanted this baby more than life itself and that is the truth." She could see he was trying to find a quick way to get out of this conversation. "I wanted this baby because it was from you, not for any other reason. I still want to have your child."

Alec had his eyes closed and didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, he'd dreamed of her telling him similar words so often that he wondered if this wasn't a dream. Feeling her start to get up from the bed, he put his hand on her arm. She turned to look at him and he simply pulled her onto him kissing her softly.

"I want you Alec, all of you." Max mumbled against his lips as his hands roamed her small body. He missed her so much, missed the aroma of her shampoo. "Please tell me that you want me too."

"I want you." Alec replied softly nibbling on her delicate neck. He pushed all previous thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on the moment because right now he wanted her.

In one swift movement, he'd flipped them over, his hands wandering under her shirt. Grabbing the hem of it he slowly lifted up until it was off, going down to her bottom he slowly slid them down and discarded them on the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra or panties and he smirked knowing she'd done that on purpose hoping to get this result.

"Alec, no playing I need you right now." Max whispered. She would love to feel him playing with every inch of her body but she needed him in her right now. She needed to feel complete with him and watching him smile up at her she knew he'd give it to her.

He was already naked since he always slept like that. He crawled up her body and spread her legs giving himself access as he lowered himself on her his shaft at her opening. Painfully slow, he slid in and watched her close her eyes and bite her lower lip as a moan escaped. Pushing as far as he could he stopped and stayed there as she wrapped her legs around him and then pushed further in with the new position.

No words were pronounced except for the moans and grunts that escaped both their lips. Alec treated her body as though she were a goddess. Kissing and licking her everywhere making sure not to miss a spot. The speed of his thrust never accelerated staying at the slow pace he'd started at, he wanted this to last forever.

Max was trying to pay attention to his body as much as he was doing with her but found it too hard. All she could do was moan and feel him and what he was doing to her, it was perfect as every thrust pushed her closer to the edge and clenching her velvet walls tighter around him making him growl in response.

When she started flying over the edge she'd thought he'd quicken his pace but he didn't keeping the same rhythm making sure it lasted as long as possible. Even when he started seeing white and the blissful passion took over, he kept in control coming to a stop once he'd spilled himself completely in her. Max would have put her hand in fire to prove that this was the longest orgasm she'd ever had.

Starting to get off her when they were completely done Max stopped him. "Stay on me, please." She whispered not ready to let him go. He removed himself from her and lowered himself so his head rested just below her breast. They quickly fell asleep exhausted from the night's activities.

Max woke up with the sun shining in her face and turned to Alec but he wasn't there. She sat up and called his name but heard no response or noise indicating he was still in his apartment. She wanted to lie back down and stay in his bed forever, though she didn't feel right staying, something about him not being there scared her.

She'd went to her apartment to get some new clothes and decided not to shower right away. She could still smell him on herself and liked it. She headed out to the command center to find him.

"Morning." She said walking into his office. Alec looked up from his place behind his desk and smiled.

"Morning." He replied as casually as possible.

"How are you?" Max asked as he'd started reading his reports again. She couldn't help but feel like he didn't want her here. "Did I do something wrong?" she had to ask, she needed to know that they were okay.

"I'm alright and you did nothing wrong." Alec smiled again just like before. "Look Max, I've got a tone of reports to go over. Can we talk later?" he was trying to get rid of her and he knew that she knew. He didn't want to hurt her and was trying to be as nice as possible.

"Sure." Max mumbled and nodded turning around and walking out, she glanced at him before closing the door and he'd already started reading his reports.

They didn't talk later on during the day, somehow she never saw him again. He'd either been busy in meetings or running around Terminal City doing whatever he was doing.

Do you want me

Like I want you

Or am I standing still

Do you need me

Like I need you

Or am I standing still

Do you love me

Like I love you

Or am I standing still


	13. Chapter 13: Leave The Pieces

**Chapter 13: Leave The Pieces**

He'd achieved to avoid her for the rest of the day. He hadn't meant for that to happen but he needed to try and sort his feelings out first. He couldn't get suckered into something like the talk she wanted to have without getting his head straight.

That was what happened last night, he hadn't wanted to sleep with her, he'd wanted to tell her to leave but seeing her and feeling her without being prepared made him act the way he did. She was dangerous that way, making him act on instinct instead of being smart about it.

After he'd woken up and thought some more he'd went knocking on her door. She opened and stepped out of the way for him to enter. She stared at him without saying anything, she knew he wanted to talk and clear things. She'd let him say what he needed to say.

"You have to understand that with everything that has happened things have changed. I'm not sure that I love you." He said watching her watch the floor. "Somehow thought I can't seem to want to let you go, but I don't want to hurt you either." He added and she looked up trying to hold her tears in, she knew he'd crack if she started crying and refused to have that as a reason he'd stay.

"Alec, you have to tell me what it is that you want because it ain't fair to keep me around if you don't want me anymore." Max said her voice soft if she spoke louder, she was sure her voice would crack. "I want you to know that whatever you decide it'll be alright, I'll be find." She added trying to make this easier for him.

Alec stared at her not sure what to say. He did love her but not enough to be with her, not with everything that happen. Maybe he needed time to find himself again and then maybe he could be with her. But she was right, he couldn't keep her hangin' on never knowing if he'd stay or leave and end up breaking her heart anyway.

"I know you don't know what to do and you can drag this out for a long time or you can make it quick and end everything now. You have to understand though that you'll need to let me move on and not worry about any mess you think you'll leave me in." Max stood up and headed towards the window. It was a beautiful day outside, but in here; the apartment and her heart there was a storm going on. "I can go on living without you just as long as your gone, but you not making up your mind is only going to kill me with time. I need more than that."

Again, Alec knew she was right and watching her standing there looking outside giving him his space. She was brave he thought, she was the strongest person he knew. He wished he could be strong like her and forgive her like she'd forgiven all his stupidities. Looking at her right now his mind couldn't help but say 'Goodbye Maxie.'

"Alec, it's alright don't worry about me. You need to go so just go because there's nothing you can do or say you're just gonna break my heart anyway. Just leave the pieces when you go." Max said looking at him and giving him an honest smile filled with all the emotions she had for him.

He walked up to her and kissed her for the longest time ever exploring her mouth, memorizing it and tasting her. "Goodbye Maxie, you're one hell of a woman." Alec said releasing her and walking away. He never returned to his apartment, he went to his bike got on and headed straight out of Terminal City and drove off. His destination was unknown and he wasn't sure if TC would be his return destination he just needed to go and maybe one day, one day when he'd be strong enough he'd return.

Max broke down crying for hours before she felt strong enough to face the population of Terminal City. She called Mole and asked him to announce to everyone that she needed to make a statement. She was on her way to the mess hall because that was the biggest room to have everyone in it at the same time. On her way there she was still trying to figure out what and how she'd say what needed to be said.

Standing on a table looking at everyone as the room started getting quiet, she smiled seeing what he'd done. He'd done this, all these transgenics here, safe, given them a home. She knew what to say. "I seem to always be the bearer of bad news, every time I stand up here I'm terrified of what I have to say. Not this time, Alec is gone, he left this morning and doesn't think he'll be returning." Hush words were heard all over before they fell silent again. "Our leader has lost himself in the past years with everything that has happened to him."

"Where did he go?"

"When's he coming back?"

"What are we going to do?" were some of the questioned yelled out to her.

"Where going to do exactly what is expected of us. I have complete faith that Alec will return once he's found himself." Max started but heard someone yell 'what if he can't?' "You honestly think he can't find himself? Look around you, look at where you are. You are home and he did that for you, he built you a home, gave you security and hope. That my friends is why I am positive and willing to put my life on the line to guarantee that he will return. If he could do all this for you, us then he can do it for himself."

When Max returned to her apartment she packed her things and moved them into his apartment. She unpacked but left his things exactly as they were. She'd called their friends; OC, Sketchy and even Logan to tell them the new. She gave them a similar speech as she'd given the transgenics.

With OC though she spoke longer and told her another reason she was sure he'd return. "I'm going to have his baby again." She knew she was pregnant, she didn't know if it was her feline instincts that were able to detect it so quickly but she knew and that was all that mattered. She also knew that this time she'd do anything in her power to bring the birth to term and tell her baby all about the wonderful man that is his or her father.

You're not sure that you love me

But you're not sure enough to let me go

Baby it ain't fair you know to just keep me hangin' round

You say you don't want to hurt me

Don't want to see my tears

So why are you still standing here watching me drown

And it's alright, I'll be fine

Don't worry about this heart of mine

Just take your love and hit the road

There's nothing you can do or say you're gonna break my heart anyway

So just, leave the pieces when you go

Now you can drag out the heartache

Baby you can make it quick

Really get it over with and just let me move on

Don't concern yourself with this mess you left for me

I can clean it up you see just as long as you're gone

And it's alright, I'll be fine

Don't worry about this heart of mine

Just take your love and hit the road

There's nothing you can do or say you're gonna break my heart anyway

So just, leave the pieces when you go

You not making up your mind is killing me and wasting time

I need so much more than that

And it's alright, I'll be fine

Don't worry about this heart of mine

Just take your love and hit the road

There's nothing you can do or say you're gonna break my heart anyway

So just, leave the pieces when you go

The End…


	14. Chapter 14

After a long wait, I'm glad to announce that I've gotten the sequel to 'Love Among the Runes'. Many of you have been waiting a long time for this update and I want to thank you all for being patient with me.

The sequel is called Without You; I truly hope you enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed this one.

Thanks,

DeanJensen


End file.
